1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, an initial configuration method and an initial configuration apparatus which enable wireless devices supporting wireless interfaces such as Bluetooth and ZigBee to be connected to the Internet to provide various services to users in connection with a cloud server and a smart phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, international and domestic household appliance manufacturers are trying to provide various services to users by connecting their products to the Internet. However, devices supporting wireless interfaces, such as Bluetooth and ZigBee, have a problem of not being connected to the Internet in the absence of a Wi-Fi interface, inconvenience in a pairing procedure of initial configuration and difficulty in initial configuration of registering device and user information in a cloud server.
To solve such problems, the present invention discloses a system and a method enabling initial configuration of the foregoing devices without user's efforts, which are expected to provide an environment for manufacturers to independently develop differentiated information appliances.